


I Didn't Sign Up for This

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marching Band AU, One Shot, i might continue it later, ibuki and hinatas friendship is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit, Hinata thinks as he runs down the airport hallway, his giant tuba making it a hell of a lot harder to go fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Sign Up for This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot for my platonic Hajime/Ibuki cravings, though I might continue it later

_Shit_ , Hinata thinks as he runs down the airport hallway, his giant tuba making it a hell of a lot harder to go fast. He had made sure his alarm clock was set before he went to sleep last night, but the power must have gone out in the middle of the night, resulting in him oversleeping. On any normal day, it would have been a smaller inconvenience, he would just arrive to school a bit later than usual. However, today was the day of the flight to the big game the matching band was performing at halfway across the country.

 

The instrument he was dragging along caught on every little crack in the floor and he cursed silently. He hoped it didn’t get damaged from being bumped around this much.

 

After the long jog through what Hinata thought must hold the record for being the most annoying long hallway, he finally reached the security scanners.  He himself breezed through security- unfortunately, his big ass tuba was a different story.

 

"I'm telling you, it's just a tuba!" Hinata always had this problem, along with everyone else in marching band, since instrument cases looked a bit too similar to a dangerous weapon. Band members always travel with each other to games, though, so a lone kid with a bulky object must seem a little suspicious.

 

After being searched, a process that takes quite a long time and leaves him feeling a bit violated, Hinata entered the terminal, and quickly looked around for the flight statuses. He searched the update board for the flight, and his stomach dropped at the message displayed next to his flight.

 

**Flight 44: taken off**

 

This is just perfect, Hinata thought, as he walked over to the waiting area and slumped down one of the chairs. He rushed all morning to get to his flight on time, and yet he still missed it. He sighed. Now what was he supposed to-

 

"Hajime-chan!"

 

Hinata looked up to see a very perky girl with a drum hanging around her neck running over. "Ibuki? What are you doing still here? Shouldn't you be on the flight?"

 

The singer banged on her drum, "Ibuki missed the flight because she couldn't find her plane ticket! It was actually in her drum, hehe... But Hajime-chan, why aren't you on the flight? Did you also lose your ticket? You're becoming more like Ibuki every day!"

 

Hinata smiled a bit. Ibuki always made his mood lighten. "No, I didn't lose my ticket, I just overslept, and then security wouldn't let me through til I proved my tuba was indeed a tuba."

 

"That’s why you need a small instrument everyone recognizes! Tubas need cases and look big and dangerous!" she kicked my tuba softly, making it wobble a bit in its unbalanced case.

 

"The tuba is an easily recognizable instrument, not to mention an important one!" Hinata argued. Ibuki just smiled and began tapping on her drum rhythmically. "Anyways, now what are we going to do?" Hinata asked. "We missed the only way to get to the biggest game of the year."

 

Ibuki hummed in time with the notes of the drum, clearly thinking. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Ah ha! Ibuki has the perfect plan! We can drive there! By car!"

 

Hinata just looked at her. "Um, Ibuki, aren't you forgetting something? Neither of us can drive yet."

 

Her smile just widened. "Maybe you can't, Hajime-chan, but Ibuki just got her license last month!"

 

Starting to realize what was happening, Hinata stood up. "Wait, doesn't that mean..."

 

Ibuki put one arm around Hinata’s neck, and punched the air with the other. "Yup! Ibuki and Hajime-chan are going on a road trip!"


End file.
